Slow and Steady Wins the Race
by Pika-chan15
Summary: kagome and sasuke are best friends on the same genin team...what could happen?...everything...rated m just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she walked out of the back door of her house. This had become a routine now because of the stupid fan-boys. She jumped onto her roof and looked over the side to see about 23 boys standing there fighting as to who could walk her to school. She glided over the boys and onto the street and started her short walk to the academy. Today she wore her usual outfit: a black thick strapped tank top, black converse shoes, and black baggie shorts that went down to her knees. Standing 5'4" she was the average height of her class mates. She also did have a perk of have a b sized breast size at only thirteen. Her long raven hair held in a high pony tail by a beige hair tie. Her deep blue eyes sparkled in the sun light. As she walked through the streets she paused and sent chakra to her ears to enhance her hearing.

"I'm going to beat you, Ino-pig!"

"Hah not in your life, bill-board brow!"

She hopped onto the roof to avoid the rampage of pink and blonde. They ran passed her at raging speeds. She smirked as she does this everyday. She crouched down into her sprinting stance and at lightning speed she passed pinky and blondey on the roof tops. She jumped onto one of the academy's window sills and knocked on it. She waited for a couple seconds until Sasuke opened the window. He smirked and offered his hand to help her get down. She took it and sat down next to him as he closed the window. This had been their normal routine for a couple months now and they had developed into silent best friends. He was the only boy in her class that wasn't a fan-boy… besides Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. These four boys were the only boys that were her friends, at least… in their age group.

The barrage of pink and blonde slammed open the classroom door almost cracking the frame and screamed "FIIIRST"

"Hah I beat you, Sakura. Your getting slower." Ino gasped in between breaths.

"Yeah right, my toe was at least a tenth of an inch in front of yours." She equally panted.

"In your dreams, you must be delusional" she retorted quickly.

I blocked all the rest out knowing they would be at it for a while. I closed my eyes for a second and heard.

"H-hi s-sasuke-kun, Can I sit here?" it was Sakura apparently ignoring my presence.

Sasuke nudged my elbow as sign to answer her for him. I sighed reluctantly and whispered

"Do I have to?"

He sighed.

"Fine, let's just ignore her then."

"Umm I'm right here you know." She said a tick of annoyance in her voice. Luckily another fan-girl saved us with her amazing knack of picking fight, this one is with Sakura. We both sighed in relief, and suddenly Naruto was on the desk in front of Sasuke. I saw the whole thing play out before it even happened. I blinked and began to take off my head band and just as the kid behind Naruto moved I slashed the head band between their lips and avoided a serious catastrophe. They pulled away from the head band and Naruto gave me a huge hug repeating how happy he was that he didn't kiss the "stupid-teme". I just laughed and all the fan-girls were celebrating the fact that I saved Sasuke's "first kiss". Sasuke just said thank you with a nod. He let a small smile escape his lips that only I noticed. I bumped his shoulder with my own.

"Your welcome, but you owe me one." I said with a teasing smile. He just smirked back at me, facing the front of the class now as Iruka walked in.

"Congratulations to you all on passing. I hope you all will be successful in the future with your new sensei and team-mates. I will now announce the teams. I took Sasuke's hand under the desk; he gave my hand a gentle squeeze of comfort and held it. The class was divided into team after team after team, as my anxiety heightens, until finally;

"Team 7; Sasuke Uchiha" sasuke didn't blink as my hand tightened on his.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura screamed in joy as I winced and sasuke squeezed my hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki" this time he jumped for joy as Sakura slumped in her chair.

"And Kagome Tiasho" Sasuke and I let out a big sigh of release. Sakura suddenly jumped up declaring her self the higher konichi and why I shouldn't be put on her team with her Sasuke-kun. I snorted and then Naruto shot up declaring Sasuke-teme should be on a loser team instead of with his greatness.

"Sakura you had the worst konichi scores and Naruto you had the worst scores over all" Iruka stated blankly, like this was all known information. I covered a giggle with my hand as the whole room erupted in laughter. Sakura and Naruto blushed.

"So I put the best students with the worst to try to balance it all out." I thought for a second.

"That makes sense but why must it be pinky?" I whisper into Sasuke's ear. He shrugged and then I realized we were still holding hands I blushed a little bit but didn't let go. He continued with the teams.

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame" I was happy she was on a team with no fan-boys so she would be safe.

"Team ten: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka" I heard Shikamaru in the back

"Hah, what was that about hating to be on a team with me?"

"And Choji Akimichi" Ino slammed her head on the desk in an obvious attempt to make the bad thoughts go away. I sweat dropped.

"You will wait in separate classrooms for your new jonin sensei. Now meet back at your assigned classrooms in 1 hour. Dismissed." Iruka finished. Sasuke swished out of the room in a flash. I tsked and walked out of the classroom with a helping of guys gawking after me. I sighed and preformed a series of hand signs and then I was supposedly gone but was really up in a tree. The boys dispersed and I sprinted to the building that I knew held sasuke.

"That dick-headed teme" I said increasing my pace.

"Is that what you think of me?" sasuke said wrapping his arms around my waist as I ran into the room. I laughed as he twirled me around the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight. We slowed down and stood there for a second until I giggled and pulled him down onto the floor with me. I laughed and he blushed as he landed onto of me.

"Oh, could it be that the famous Uchiha Sasuke is attracted to me?" I said in a suspicious sounding voice.

"You'll have to find that out for your self." He said smirking getting really close to my face, our lips only inches apart.

"awww your no fair." I said pouting.

"heh too bad" he said pecking my lips, then pulling us both into a sitting position.

"Tease" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I plan on it" he smiled. That's something he only does around me. I smiled back a little, and pulled out our lunches then we started eating.

"I'm really happy you're on my team" I said picking up my rice ball and taking a small bite out of it.

"Me too." He said leaning against the window frame. I blinked then threw a kunai to the stand holding up the window and knocked it out of place makeing sasuke jump out of the way.

"What the hell, Kagome" Sasuke said to me just under a yell. I just stood up and sighed.

"Oww"

"Naruto what the hell is wrong with you?" I said irritated crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Huh? Oh hiii, uummm k-kagome-chan… uhh I can explain." He stuttered nervously.

"yeeaaah… naruto if your gay then that's fine but…your going to have to get through me to get to sasuke." I said with a blank face. Naruto visibly paled and turned three different shades of red.

"NO NO NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! I'M NOT GAY! I was going to tie him up then go talk to Sakura-chan as him, that's all!" he screamed in my face. By reaction I slapped him…straight across the face…whoops…?

"…whoops…my bad… umm sasuke help me out here…" I pleaded.

"Sigh… Naruto, How about I just go talk to Sakura and ask what she thinks of you?" Sasuke said.

"okay fine…" Naruto huffed and walked…more like jumped away.

I turned back to face him.

"Debt repaid with interest, Kagome~_chan_" he said with a sickly sweet charm, as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. she smirked and pulled her sweet sexy and innocent look as she pulled the left strap of her tank top over her shoulder to the side andsaid in an innocent voice:

"_Be gentle with me"_she laughed lightly and

"ah, it looks like your time has just run out…bye babe, catch me if you can?" she said stepping on the window sill, looking over her shoulder at him. He let out a low growl.

"your on" he said in a sprinting stance.

"hah lets make this interesting, how bout if I win you're my slave for a day and-"

"if I win you're my play thing for-"

"five minutes"

"ten minutes"

"Fine have it your way. On your mark get set…GO" she said sprinting out the window throwing a kunai behind her wrapped in a bomb tag. Sasuke grabbed it and through it back at her. She laughed and caught it, quickly extinguishing the bomb tag and sprinting off the next building. She skidded to a stop at the academy door and gave out a light laugh as she saw sasuke waiting on the inside. He smirked and I crouched and leapt up the side of the building into the classroom.

"first" I panted.

"not quite"

"shit"

Well that's all for chapter 1 I hope you like it so far! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm really happy with all the reviews I've been getting ;)! They make me happy xD keep it up! More reviews = faster update time ….on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto!

Chapter 2:

Previously:

"**First" I panted.**

"**Not quite"**

"**Shit"**

We both walked over to the bleachers and sat down I was sitting as far away from Sasuke as I could and was just smirking like a mad man. I sighed in defeat and his smirk disappeared as Sakura bounded up to him. He glared at her but she didn't seem to even notice. I blinked as Sasuke called me over startling Sakura but that quickly vanished as she turned and glared at me. I sat there and blinked a couple of times then Sasuke got impatient.

"Kagome. Now." He voiced with annoyance.

"Umm Sasuke-kun I could sit here and keep you company." Sakura asked shyly.

"Kagome."

"Hai hai." I sighed at jumped over to him and plopped down on his lap. Sakura gasped in shock, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he leaned back completely relaxed. I sighed and laid on his chest one finger drawing little designs. Sakura exploded and I whimpered in pain at the loudness of her voice.

"Sasuke-kun you can't honestly be letting her do that! I mean she just an annoying brat unlike me!" she screamed through out the classroom.

"Sakura what do you think of Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto paused in his setting up of his eraser prank. Then he continued as if he heard nothing.

"Naruto? He's an annoying brat like her! The stuff he does around the village is disgraceful! It's probably because he has no parents to tell him he's an idiot! I mean if I did that stuff I would be grounded forever!" Sakura explained like everyone knew. Sasuke tensed as did I, and Naruto dropped down off the ladder as his prank was set up as if her words meant nothing to him…but I knew it was just an act.

"The solitude" he whispered.

"w-what?" she stuttered confused.

"Being scolded by your parents doesn't even compare…" he whispered in a cold voice that mad me shiver. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a way to comfort him. He relaxed a little bit but his grip still hurt a little.

"Sakura…you're annoying" he said in a cold voice. She froze and thought for a moment then looked at the ground but looked back to the door as we all did when a hand started to open the door and a man with a mask covering the lower portion of his face and his head band covering his right eye. He had grayish whitish hair and it got painted with the white powder in the chalk eraser as it plopped down on his head. Naruto busted up laughing clutching his stomach as he rolled around on the ground saying he fell for it over and over again. I sighed as did Sasuke as we both thought 'this is a joning? " he bent down and picked up the eraser.

"Hmm my first impression of you guys... You're all stupid…" we all sweat dropped as he finished.

"Meet me on the roof" he said and poofed out of the room. We all walked up the stairs and up to the roof. Before I could sit down Sasuke grabbed my waist and put me on his lap and putting his chin on my shoulder. I let out a light chuckle and relaxed in his embraced.

"Okay you are going to introduce yourselves to me. Saying things like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams stuff like that." He said putting his finger in front of him in a matter of fact way.

"Sensei why don't you go first to show us" Sakura asked in an all too innocent voice for my tastes.

"Me, well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like lots of things I hate a couple of things, I have lots of hobbies, dreams for the future? Never really thought about it." We all sweat dropped.

"All we really learned was his name" we all thought.

"Alright you first Blondey"

"Alright my name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I like ramen especially Ichiraku's ramen, I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait to eat it my hobbies are comparing different ramens and training. My dream for the future is to become the best hokage Konoha has ever seen then everyone will have to start looking at me with some respect." He finished adjusting his head band. Kakashi did this kind of weird eye smile.

"Okay pinky you next"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like well who I like is…. My hobbies…. My dreams for the future" big fan-girl squeals.

"Things you hate?"

"Naruto and Kagome…"

"Alright you next dark, gloomy, boy"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly like anything but Kagome, there are plenty of things I hate, what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I will revive my clan and kill a certain man." I let out a light laugh and sighed hugging him closely. He returned the hug and I smiled.

"Okay you next"

"Okay, my name is Kagome Taisho, I like training and Sasuke, I don't like fan-girls and fan-boys, my hobbies…training, reading, and going on dates with Sasuke, I guess dreams for the future….never really thought about it…"

"Okay very good I have a ramen freak, a fan-girl, an avenger and a …. I'm not sure what to classify you as." He eye smiled at us.

"okay your first mission will be tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at 7 am sharp don't be late. Oh and one more thing…don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." He said seriously. Then he poofed away.

Okay chapter 2 done thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! Okay you know the drill R&R bye bye!


End file.
